The Seduction of One, Hermione Granger
by MissGrigou
Summary: Ginny a toujours l'habitude de gagné un challenge, même si celui-ci concerne Hermione.


**Notes : C**ette Histoire est à **A**linaLotus, et par contre, tout l'univers à Miss JK Rowling ...

* * *

"Je ne peux pas, Ginny, tu sais que je suis avec Ron."

_Il est un peu tard pour lancer une objection_, pensa Ginny. Hermione était appuyée contre le mur de la chambre de Ginny, vêtue seulement de sa culotte. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer une délicieuse brise. Il était deux heures du matin, pendant les vacances d'été et Ginny avait finalement réussi son but : séduire Hermione Granger. Cela avait pris moin de temps que Ginny avait imaginé, quoique ce n'ait pas été trés facile.

"Tu ne veux pas vraiment que j'arrête, n'est-ce pas ?"Ronronna Ginny, baissant rapidement à ses genoux les sous-vêtements roses d'Hermione, qui révelérent un sexe joliment rasé de prés.

Hermione gémit alors que l'air frais du matin passait entre ses jambes et effleurait son sexe déja humide. Elle ne s'est pas, cependant, arrêtée alors que Ginny l'a tira sur le lit et la fixa doucement, enlevant ses propres sous-vêtements et les jetant au sol. "Dis toi que,"Dit la beauté rousse en étendant les jambes d'Hermione."Si tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête,"Ginny se pencha et dirigea sa langue chaude et humide sur les fentes du vagin d'Hermione."Je le ferai. Mais toutes les deux savont que ça ne va pas arriver."

Hermione gémit, poussant ses hanches vers la bouche de Ginny. La Rousse souria d'un air satisfait, et de nouveau, laissa traîner sa langue sur le sexe d'Hermione. Mon dieu, Hermione était tellement belle, couchée là, avec ses lourds cheveux autour de son visage rouge de plaisir, mordant sa lévre inférieure pour ne pas crier et le visage tordu de plaisir. Dans sa tête, une voix murmura une phrase douteuse et pour la premiere fois, Ginny se sentit coupable. Hermione était avec Ron ... et elle, malheureusement, était avec Harry. Et pourtant elles étaient là, elle et Hermione, partageant une passion qui était rare, étrangére à eux.

"Merlin, Ginny ..."Chuchota Hermione lorsque Ginny commença à sucer son clitoris humide. Elle caressa de son index les fentes d'Hermione avant de l'insérer durement dans son vagin."Putain !"Cria Hermione alors que Ginny rajoutait un autre doigt, la baisant et effectuant des vas et viens violent avec ses long doigts." Merlin, Jesus, Putain de Merlin ..." Siffla Hermione en empoignant avec force les cheveux de Ginny." Plus fort !"La pria-t-elle, en poussant ses hanches contre les doigts de Ginny.

"Comme tu veux, Cherie."Dit Ginny en poussant un troisiéme doigt dans le sexe chaud et humide d'Hermione, en massant son clit avec le bout de sa langue. Hermione était proche; Ginny pouvait sentir que son sexe se resserait autour de ses doigts et Hermione criait de plus en plus fort.

Ginny retira subitement ses doigts, ce qui déçu Hermione, qui s'assit lentement, les yeux largement ouverts."Euh.. nous étions au milieu de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?"Dit-elle, légérement haletante.

Ginny résista à la forte envie de lécher le liquide d'Hermione sur ses doigts et inclina sa tête." Oui" Dit-elle, en rampant jusqu'à Hermione et en l'embrassant sur la bouche."Mais ce n'est pas que de ça que je veux."

Hermione soupira."Je suis avec Ron, Ginny. Cela n'a pas changé."

Ginny s'appuya sur son coude, plaçant sa main libre sur la joue d'Hermione." Mais quelque chose à changée, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne te fais pas ça, hein ?" Ginny embrassa de nouveau Hermione, plus longtemps et plus lentement, puis déplaça sa main sur les seins d'Hermione, en déplaçant le soutien-gorge et prit entre ses doigts le mamelon durcit.

Ginny rompa le baiser chauffé et déplça sa bouche au mamelon, le suçant lentement, doucement. Hermione gémit de nouveau, les mains serrées. Pourquoi Ginny lui faisait ressentir un désir comme ceui-ci ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas être Ron qui l'a rendait si humide, Ron à qui le baiser lui faisait ressentir aucunes choses comme celles-là ? Pourquoi se devrait-il que ce soit de Ginny qu'elle en a très envie ?

"Il ne peut pas t'aimer comme je le fais." Chuchota Ginyy dans l'oreille d'Hermione, sa main parcourant négligemment le corps d'Hermione.

Les yeux d'Hermione restérent fermés, appréciant la sensation de la main chaude de Ginny se déplaçant sur elle. Est-ce que cela était vrai ? Ginny l'aimait-elle ? Elle avait senti plus que du désir dans la façon que Ginny l'avait embrassé, a vu plus que du sexe dans la façon que le Weasley le plus jeune l'a regardait. C'était fascinant, en sachant que Ginny ressentait des sentiments romantiques envers elle. Elle était avec Ron et Ginny avec Harry, donc elle avait poussé sa curiosité, essayant d'ignorer le feu qui brûlait entre ses jambes chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait le regard fixe de Ginny, essayant d'oublier la façon dont Ginny avait négligemment laissé les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte ou lorsqu'elle avait tiré sa jupe aussez haute pour s'asseoir à la Grande Salle, laissant apercevoir sa culotte.

Mais maintenant, au milieu de cette chambre merveilleusement fraîche, avec Ginny proclamant son amour, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, l'oublier, ou le nier plus longtemps. Elle était follement attirée par Ginny, amoureuse d'elle. "Je ne peux ... je ne peux pas le lui faire ... mais je m'en fous." Dit Hermione, en prenant la main de Ginny et la tirant jusqu'à sa bouche, embrassant les bouts de ses doigts.

La séduction d'Hermione Granger, était complète.


End file.
